Diary of the Past
by esswhy
Summary: It's not that much of an adventure........but basically, Alanna finds a diary of her great great great great great grandmother
1. Prologue

I do not own anything of Tamora Pierce's stuf.   
Diary of the past   
Prologue: Two centuries ago   
Sir Illana, the only woman knight and Champion in the whole realm of Tortal picked up a book. She opened it. There was empty pages. Grabbing one of the many feather ink-pens she had, she carefully wrote her name, and the year.   
As Illana did her duty, fighting for King Jak and for Tortal, she wrote in that book, all that had happened and all the secrets which nobody knew about, right up to the day she died.   
As she lay there, gasping for a breath, she handed the precious book to her daughter,   
Elanna. "Take it," she rasped. "Read it and share it with your daughter when you grow up." Elanna nodded and took her grandmother's hand as she died, with a smile on her face.   
Elana grew older, and as time went on, she also had trained to be a page, but, as the Ordeal of Knighthood came, she failed, although she left the Chamber, she never was knighted. Elana destroyed every memory of her famous mother but she couldn't bring herself to destroy two things she had always loved, her grandmother's knight portrait and her diary. Instead, they were locked away, and hidden, until many years had passed and Illana's great great great great great granddaughter once again opened the diary, so precious to Illana.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
That was very short. But it is only the prologue. Stay tuned for the first chapter.   
~~~Takarimon 


	2. On the way for Revenge

I don't own anything of Tamora Pierce's stuff.   
Diary of the Past   
On the way for revenge   
Sir Alanna of the Pirate's Swoop, woman Champion to Tortall, ran throught the stuff in the boxes. Her great grandmother's house had been recently found and put into her care. She was going to see the things in the attic and sell the house. Then she came to the dustiest part of the attic. One lone wooden box was there. She blew the dust of it and opened the top. Inside were yellowing papers with designs on them, tons of old jewellery and right at the bottom, a beautiful portrait and a yellow, faded book. She picked it up with interest and looked at the old cover. Sir Illana of Tortal's diary, it said. Her great great great great great grandmother's diary. Alanna opened it with interest. She began to read   
year: 235   
Dear Diary,   
My dear Darren. Dead. Run through with a sword by that villain, Jak the First. If only I had been there to save him. I haven't actually met Jak of Conte. But it is rumoured that he is to be on of the greatest swordsman of all time. But one day, I will avenge Darren's death and run my sword through Jak's body and leave him for the ravens.   
Midwinter   
Dearest Diary,   
I am on the road once more. At last I have the chance to defeat Jak and avenge my dear Darren. I have trained for years to be a knight and just last month, I passed my ordeal and was knighted. I know I am not to speak of the Ordeal to anyone, but you are not living. The Ordeal was terrible. I was frozen to the spot and I watched my brother Cyle being beaten to death by my father. And my mother cowering in a corner while my father spat on her and called her names. I never want to be that helpless ever again. That is the whole reason why I became a knight. I am on my way to Tortal once more. I went back to Trebond for a visit a few days ago. Mother and Cindia are all well. Cindia is married of course, and when I went over to visit her, she was pregnant. We were talking and then she suddenly yelped in pain. The baby was born a few hours later. Her name is Sariiah. We are almost there and I must get ready.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That is short, but basically, Ilanna is on her way for revenge on Jak, for killing her brother Darren.   
~~~Takarimon 


	3. On the road once again

I don't own anything of Tamora Pierce's stuff.   
Diary of the Past   
On the road once more   
Dear Diary,   
We have finally reached Tortall! I know I vowed I'd kill Jak, but that'll have to wait. The king requested me to attend a banquet at his palace. Because I am his Champion of course I must go. Tonight, when I come back, I will tell you about it.   
  
Dear Diary,   
When I reached the palace, in my purple gown, we sat down and ate. As we ate, I reported all that has happened or hasn't happened back at Trebond. Well, this is what happened:   
"I have a favour to ask of you, Ilanna," His majesty said. "Yes?" I asked. "I would like you to go to the desert and see the Bazhir. I want to have then as allies, if not friends. I know you just came back from Trebond, but this is on a matter on urgency. Normally, I'd send my son, Prince Jordge, but he is busy some where else," He finished. "Yes, your majesty. I'm on my way now," At that, he dismissed me and I hurried back to this inn. Tomorrow we leave and I must go to sleep.   
  
Dear Diary,   
I am writing this my candlelight in my tent. We finally reached the Bazhir camp. They welcomed us, once I explained we were not here for battle. They presented us a feast. Over wine, I discussed pace with their country. They explained that the Bazhir a divided into tribes which each have their own chief leader to decide for the tribe. This tribe we are with are called the Sandrunners. They said they will pass along the idea to the nearest tribe, Bloody Hawk to pass along and decid for themselves. I asked if they were with us and they agreed. Tomorrow we lave for Tortal.   
  
Dear Diary,   
Back in Tortal, the king is arranging marriage for Prince Jordge. He is a year older than me, and I am 17. I think he should be able to make his own choices. I have a feeling him and Sitania, a noble girl are lovers. Tomorrow I shall visit Jak of Tortal and challenge hm to avenge the death of my brother.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
That was a very boring chapter. Oh wll, the next on will be more interesting.   
~~~Takarimon 


End file.
